Triple The Conflict
by xzxcrossx
Summary: Were Tsubaki's and Natsume's love to Ema real all this time? What if who they love isn't Ema, but someone else... someone they are very close with... They do everything together with him. He is none other than their twin, Azusa. Who will be able to win his heart and how will they do it? The cheerful and childish twin or... the caring and blunt twin? Yaoi/Twincest!
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello... I am back with a yaoi fanfic of the triplets! Its not a one-shot... its a story! I have been thinking of this story for a long time and finally got the guts to write this! XD I hope you guys will like it!

Disclaimer: Brothers conflict obviously doesn't belong to me

Warning: As stated in the summary and rating... and since it is yaoi... it contains sexual intercourse so if you are not interested in a boy x boy stuffs feel free to leave~

Pairing: Tsubaki x Azusa & Natsume x Azusa

No lemons in this chapter yet

* * *

Ever since we were born… There is only 1 person who would always be beside me, supporting me whenever I'm unsure of myself, giving me the correct choices... Always giving me nothing but happiness. I forgot the number of times he had saved me from my misery, though I'm sure it's too much to count it using these fingers on 2 of my hands.

And then recently, this person… would make my heart skip a beat.

" _Tsubaki,"_ His smile and his gentle voice are the only things that can make me move forward no matter how serious of a problem I was having. Why? Why is it that I have this kind of sentiment to him? I know that what I'm feeling towards him is something that shouldn't happen. Something that must never exist… yet… this feeling… it is just too overwhelming to be erased completely from my heart.

I've fallen in love…

It took me a while to realize this since it was my first time to actually fall in love for someone. Even after realizing this I didn't talk to the said person about it. I was scared of something…

What if I got too far? What if I scared him instead?

I have always been bad at controlling my emotions and frustration. The only reason that sometimes I can hold back my feelings is because that person would always stop me before things get worse. What if I scared him? I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to feel burdened by my own selfishness.

I have to bear this alone. I don't mind being the only one suffering.

So that he wouldn't notice this feeling deep inside me, I continued to act the way I usually do in front of him.

Then… I heard from my brothers that our mom will re-marry someone and that we will gain a new little sister who'll live together with us. At that I thought it would be a good chance to fall in love with another person… normally. Like how normal people fall in love with opposite genders.

Since me and my true crush are living in the same roof, it would be easier to pass him the message. A message that says 'I'm already seeing someone'… That way he wouldn't suspect anything if I did something abnormal in his eyes.

However it isn't only me that loves our little sister. Several of our brothers are already seeing our little sister with greed… Even our triplet, who doesn't live together with us, has started seeing her as a woman.

I'm glad about one thing though… 'he' is also starting to feel what you call 'love' for little sister. That thought alone have given me a thousand happiness. He didn't end up like me.

And thus this started our 'war'. However… I had a feeling that this girl wouldn't choose me as a lover. She saw through my eyes that I don't truly love her.

Getting rejected wasn't surprising at all, but it did make me feel more depressed. From the time when we were clearly rejected, my love for 'him' has reached its peak. I wouldn't be able to control my heartbeat when I see his face, especially at that time when we got rejected. I even thought his crying face… was adorable. Just how much of a low-life am I?

Not long ago he asked me, "Is there something wrong? You've been acting weirdly recently…"

Perceptibly I panicked, not knowing what response should I give him and what face to wear when answering. Of course I lied to him. How can I say the truth about these sinful feelings I have for him?

As time passes by I can't hold my lust anymore, especially when I began dreaming of doing it with him. That dream alone, made me want to make that dream real… made me want to…

Mess him real bad…

I won't settle down unless I tell him this properly, without doing anything unthinkable to him.

 _I have to tell him… that I love him…_

The question now is… _Will I be able to do it without hurting him?_

* * *

"Hah…" Here I am… leaning towards the railing of my apartment's balcony, with a tobacco between my 2 fingers, thinking back about how I ended up in this state.

I know that I'm not really a good communicator back then when I was a child. Maybe I should rephrase that to 'when I was a child up till now'. The only person who would understand me well has got to be him… although he doesn't show it.

If I should answer "Who is it that you get along well with the most?" The answer is so obvious, however if it's in the past then the answer will be different. There were 2 people who I got along well with in the past, but one of them hates me now and I know it was entirely my fault. The other one is the one who gets along well with me up till now.

From my point of view, my brothers don't seem to be interested in whatever I do. Maybe my words are like a stab in the heart? I always have troubles in expressing my lexes. I seem to be an individual who doesn't open up to other people. Maybe this is one of the reason I decided to move… or maybe of something else… Either way I think it's for his and my own good.

What interests me is how 'he' always comes to me or calls me through the phone whenever he wants to talk about his worries. Rather than feeling irritated, I couldn't describe how happy I am. I never would've thought he would go to me instead of his closest twin. I mean… why me? Why not the eldest brother who is the wisest and experienced out of all brothers? Is it because he is taking advantage of my bluntness? I don't think that's the case…

The only problem I am always facing when I'm being his temporary consultant is the topic is always about Tsubaki or the family. Why? At first I didn't understand either. And also…

 _Why is it that I feel both lonely and vexed whenever I see him being caring to either Tsubaki or Ema?_ As time come and go and the more I talk with him, the clearer the answer gets. I also begin to realize Tsubaki is acting differently than usual, looking at 'him' with 'those' eyes. Maybe he's feeling the same thing as I am. There's no doubt about it. Even 'he' talked about it sometimes too and admitted that he didn't know what's wrong with Tsubaki which is a relief… because it'll trouble him and I am sure both me and Tsubaki don't want that to happen.

Tsubaki and my feelings…

It's gotta be…

 **Love** …

and…

 **Possessiveness** …

Once I figured it out, it made things worse. I know it is me who decided to live alone, but I begin to regret choosing that decision as I desperately want to see his face more often, especially his bright… smile.

Isn't it illicit to develop these feelings? Isn't it revolting? Siblings shouldn't fall in love right? Even if I thought like that I can't deny my true feelings.

I kept it hidden in my heart, not wanting to make him feel burdened, but that doesn't mean I have given up on him. That's right… there is still one person out there who shares the same feeling as I do. I mustn't lose to Tsubaki, exclusively not on this matter.

If I lose him… If he sees someone other than me… I wonder if he'll forget me. I wonder if I will be alone for the rest of my life. Does he really have the heart to do that? Who is the dependent one here actually? The answer to all these complicated questions is something for me to find out.

I exhaled the smoke that was kept inside me into the starry sky. It's so beautiful…

 _As beautiful as him…_

When the time is right, I'll tell him… In order not to lose him, I must make him understand…

 _That he have become someone important in my life… No one could replace him… No one…_

* * *

So... Did you guess correctly about who both these people are? I'll tell you who these two people are in the next chapter... if I remember and have the time to continue because I have another story to finish...

Reviews are always appreciated~!

Continuation condition: Depends on how many of you guys likes it


	2. Chapter 1 - Real Feelings

Yay! Finally I had the courage to post this though I'm still scared this would not be allowed at :( Oh and for the prologue... It was from Tsubaki's and Natsume's POV :D This is my first time writing lemons so don't get your hopes too high...

Pairing in this chapter: Tsubaki x Azusa

Warning: Yaoi/Twincest There will be lemons... Read at your own risk!

* * *

It was late at night, the period when the twins would usually rehearse their scripts together and so, earlier, Tsubaki asked Azusa to be his practice partner and Azusa agreed, without knowing his twin's other intention. Azusa was standing in front of his twin's room, knocking on his door.

"Hai~!" Tsubaki's voice came from inside the room then Azusa enters Tsubaki's room.

"Oh, Azusa!" Tsubaki asked Azusa impatiently to sit next to him which Azusa responded with a sigh, but did as what his twin told him to.

"So which part do you want to rehearse?" Azusa looked at the script Tsubaki was holding. Tsubaki explained the parts and they started to practice those lines. Along the practice, Tsubaki stuttered quite a lot of the lines and these mistakes made Azusa suspicious towards Tsubaki since compared to their other rehearsals, today Tsubaki made lots of mistakes.

"Uhm…Tsubaki…today... you look a bit weird…" Tsubaki was staring at his script the whole time until Azusa snapped his fingers in front of him.

"O-oh right...Sorry... I'm just a bit tired," Tsubaki forced a smile to his twin brother.

"Then should we take a break?" suggested Azusa, noticing that Tsubaki is not in his best shape today. Tsubaki hummed in response.

There was silence for a while, but Tsubaki immediately broke it, "Azusa! There is something I really need to tell you…"

"E-eh? What is it?" Azusa faced Tsubaki, startled at Tsubaki's sudden shout. Tsubaki took a deep breath before looking at Azusa's eyes and begin telling Azusa what he wanted to tell for a long time…

"Uhm...how do I put this... Lately…each day I always want to be beside you. I wanted to see you and also that expression of yours when you are happy. Your smile always made my heart skip a beat. Furthermore when I see you get along with other people I will get jealous…" Azusa swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the atmosphere getting tensed and then Tsubaki continued, "I want you to be always by my side and only me… I don't know when have I started to feel like this, but I know that ever since Ema rejected us this feeling has started to grow even more. The only reason I love her was because I was hoping that my feeling towards you would disappear, but in the end it didn't. I've always thought about what kind of feeling is this…"Tsubaki hung his head to the ground, hands fidgeting in hesitation. Azusa had a bad feeling about where this conversation is going as his body stiffened and both of the twins' hearts were pounding loudly than usual.

Tsubaki turned his body to Azusa's direction. He suddenly wrapped his arms around his twin and crashed their lips together before parting slightly, and then pushed Azusa onto the bed, dominating him by being on top of him. Innocence, misperception, endearing was what Tsubaki would define Azusa by looking at his eyes. Tsubaki can feel stimulation in his groin just by looking through those eyes that were almost equivalent to his own.

"I have fallen in love with you..." Tsubaki brushed his twin's fringe as he got closer to his face, trying to get a better look at his enthralling face that is similar to his own. "I am madly in love with you," Tsubaki kissed Azusa on the lips once more. Tsubaki pulled away from the kiss only to catch his breath before kissing Azusa again. "Tsuba...ki... Stop..." Azusa thought Tsubaki was just playing around until Tsubaki deepened the kiss, sucking his lower lip into Tsubaki's own mouth with the aim of parting his lips. This was when everything was clear to Azusa. With his twin's lips already parted, Tsubaki forcefully shoved his tongue into Azusa's mouth, where his tongue met Azusa's, and he tangled their tongues together as he seekfor more dominance from the younger twin. Azusa wanted to push Tsubaki away, however somehow it felt as if his consciousness is being carried away by the overwhelming sensation of the kiss.

"I'll make you forget all about her…" After Tsubaki had had enough with the kisses, his mouth travelled lower. He licked Azusa's neck before biting and sucking it, leaving a discernable bruise on it, marking that Azusa is Tsubaki's and his alone. No one is allowed to touch his belonging.

"Tsubaki…stop it…" Azusa pleaded, but Tsubaki wouldn't listen. Sure Azusa also love Tsubaki and Tsubaki meant the whole world to him, but doing something to this extent isn't forgivable.

" _Sweet…Sweet…It's so sweet…"_ Tsubaki licked the bruise as he removed Azusa's outer garment and lifted up his black shirt, revealing his slender and toned torso. Azusa's weak hands on Tsubaki's chest were pushing him away again or at least trying to, but this time Tsubaki grabbed one of his hand and pinned it firmly on the bed, diminishing all chances of escaping.

Tsubaki caressed Azusa's abdomen making the latter shiver before latching his mouth on his twin's nipple, sucking and licking it, savoring every taste of Azusa, "Ngh… Tsu…baki…" Azusa moaned as he gripped Tsubaki's sleeve tightly while his back arched slightly. His mouth then moved to the other nub, biting and nibbling it. This action made Tsubaki even more turned on. His hand went lower and began unzipping Azusa's pants causing Azusa to jolt, "Tsubaki! D-Don't! What do you think you're doing…!?" Azusa was desperately pushing Tsubaki with his hand. Tsubaki gritted his teeth as he thought of a way to stop Azusa from being this disobedient. Tsubaki finally gave Azusa a rough kiss, biting his lower lip to the point of almost drawing blood. Azusa's grip on Tsubaki slowly loosened and his eyes half closed due to his incompetence in being unable to stop his older twin. Tsubaki took this opportunity to take off Azusa's pants as fast as he could.

" _Finally off!"_ Now… Azusa's whole body is now bare. As Tsubaki panted, he gazed at his twin with lustful eyes.

"No…Please…" Azusa's voice was barely audible with tears leaking through his eyes as he looked at Tsubaki pleadingly. Tsubaki flinched upon hearing his twin's plead. This was the first time Azusa used that tone on him. The only reason Azusa didn't want to do this is because that they are both men and brothers so isn't it wrong that they are doing this sort of thing.

"Azusa...don't do that face..." Tsubaki was even more turned on. Azusa moaned as Tsubaki licked the tears in his eye as his hand went to his twin's member, placing his palm on it before pumping it up and down causing his twin to flinch at the touch. While Tsubaki was on it, he licked his twin's neck before biting the area between the collarbone and neck. Tsubaki's hand didn't stop stroking his twin's cock, desperately trying to make him feel good, instead it sped up. Another second and Azusa's member instantly hardened in his brother's hand and a smirk formed in Tsubaki's lips, contented that his twin responded to his touch. He rarely gets to see and hear this side of Azusa so somehow, even though Tsubaki knew he would regret doing this, he wanted more, more of his twin's unnatural voice that are echoing in his ears and voices that will be gravely etched into his memory. As he thought of that he couldn't control his emotions anymore and leant down, closing the gap between him and Azusa, giving his twin another aggressive kiss on his already swollen lips. He liked how warm it is inside Azusa's mouth and the feeling when their tongues met each other that Tsubaki didn't stop swirling and sucking his twin's tongue into his own mouth while exploring his mouth with their saliva clearly sliding down their chins. Tsubaki quickly undid his own clothes since he felt the whole room's temperature suddenly went up.

On the other hand, the younger twin was between enjoying it and not enjoying it. He didn't want to admit that Tsubaki's strokes made him feel… indescribable because he is scared if one day he craves for more, in spite of knowing that doing this is incestuous, a form of love that will be forever forbidden. The tears that were wiped by Tsubaki leaked once again.

"Hnn… Ungh…" Azusa was already at his climax. Tsubaki noticed this and sped up the pace on his brother's member. Gripping onto Tsubaki tightly, Azusa released all his semen on both Tsubaki's hand and chest. With his devilish smile, Tsubaki brought up his semen-covered hand and brought it in front of Azusa's face.

"Look… You're overflowing this much… Were you enjoying it, Azusa?" Tsubaki licked one of his wet fingers. Much to Azusa's dismay, he felt too tired to scold Tsubaki… His mind can't think clearly after his release.

Azusa thought this indecent act has come to an end so closed his eyes and wished that he'd just wake up from this nightmare. Tsubaki still has unfinished business. He hadn't released yet. He pulled Azusa into a sitting position. The moment Azusa opened his eyes, he was seeing his brother's member with his hand and Tsubaki's hand on it.

"Hah… haa… Azusa…" Tsubaki guided Azusa's hand to stroke his member in the way he wants it too. Azusa's face instantly went red, "W-what are you doing!?" Azusa tried to pull back his hand, but Tsubaki didn't let him. As Azusa continue to struggled Tsubaki's grip on Azusa got tighter that the latter felt pain on his wrist, "I-it hurts-!" Azusa shut his eyes in pain while his older twin just played his other half's hair with his mouth.

With his twin resisting this much it really is hard to get pleasure, but the truth is deep inside Tsubaki's heart, he knows that he didn't really want to scare his twin like this.

After he felt the tight sensation at both his stomach and testicles, Tsubaki cum at Azusa's face. Before anyone can react, Tsubaki traced Azusa's lips with his slicked finger, then without hesitation whatsoever, his finger went inside Azusa's mouth.

"How is it?" Tsubaki smirked, thinking that Azusa liked it, however what Azusa was completely different. The dark-haired twin was filled up with rage as he thought Tsubaki was playing around, not taking this matter seriously that he involuntarily raised up his hand and slapped Tsubaki quite hard.

Tsubaki wasn't completely surprised that this happened because he was half-expecting that this would happen so he just stared on the floor, not wanting to have eye-contact with Azusa at the moment.

In Azusa's case, he didn't want to do that to Tsubaki, but his body was acting on its own will as if a prey protecting itself from its predator. Providentially, now he has gone back to his senses and muttered an apology as he began dressing himself. While he was at it not one of them spoke a word.

Once Azusa got fully dressed, he broke up the silence, "I'll… go shower a bit…" and then went out of Tsubaki's room.

Tsubaki's POV

"What… the heck… have I been doing?" I sat on the edge of the bed, both hands covering my face as I felt regret throughout my body. I promised to myself to just confess and not do anything to Azusa yet… My lust for him is greater than I thought. Because of all this… I doubt he'll stay beside me any longer… There is no use in regretting if I don't do anything about it… and I don't think Azusa will confront me normally.

" _Guess I have no choice, but to wait for tomorrow to come, huh…"_ I laid down on my bed. Exhaustion wash over my body, both physically and mentally, making it easier for me to fall asleep.

* * *

" _What time is it…?"_ I felt like I slept longer than I was supposed to… and it was true. When I looked at the clock, it told me that I only have 20 minutes until I need to be at the studio I'm working at currently. I immediately got up, putting on some decent clothes.

" _I forgot to set the alarm! Even so… Why didn't Azusa wake-"_ After mentioning that certain name in my head, last night's event came rushing back to my mind. That would certainly answer my question.

I proceeded my mourning routines. _"…"_ It really felt different without Azusa near me…

Before going down to the living room I knocked Azusa's door, however as expected… no response.

" _Of course there's no response! He's gone to work already!"_ While thinking about that I found my way to the living room, half-hoping Azusa would still be in the living room and half-hoping he went to work already.

"Ah Tsubaki, ohayou," A gentle voice reached my ears. It was my eldest brother, then when I looked around Azusa was nowhere to be found, instead my elder brothers' eyes were locked onto my own eyes, "W-what? Where's Azusa? Has he gone to work already?" I asked while sitting down on one of the chairs, chewing the warm toast.

"Uhm… Tsubaki… Can we talk a bit once you've eaten breakfast?" Masa-nii looked a bit a nervous when he said that. I can only nod in response.

Once I finished my breakfast, which I ate in seconds because I was in a hurry, I went to Masa-nii at the first floor, away from the other brothers. There were both Kyo-nii and Kana-nii too, triggering me to get nervous all of a sudden.

"W-what is it? Why are you gathered here?" I tried to be as calm as possible. I had a guess about what all this is about.

"Well as your elder brothers of course we are worried! And… sorry if I'm being insensitive but… did anything happen between you and Azusa? I mean he didn't come to the living room at all…" Masa-nii explained.

"E-eh? M-maybe he went to work already?" Looking away with sweats rolling down my cheeks, I shrugged my shoulders hesitantly, causing Kyo-nii and Kana-nii to stare at me.

"I don't think your words are words of honesty at all," Kyo-nii saw right through me.

"Uhm…" I didn't really want to talk about what happened last night, but if I don't then they won't let me go…

"Tsuba-chan… If you don't hurry you'll be late you know…" Kana-nii just made me feel lost between choosing 2 options...

" _What should I do? I really don't want my brothers finding out about what we did last night… It'll be a problem for both me and Azusa… If I just tell them about my feelings only then it would be fine…right?"_ Rather than wasting my time, I chose to gather up my courage to tell them, "Y-you know that A-Azusa and I have been inseparable since we were born right?" They all nodded a few times and got closer to me. I tried my best to not quiver my lips, however it seems impossible since I'm about to tell them about this fearsome truth and…

They are too close! I moved back a bit to avoid seeing their gazes or should I say glares up-close, "A-and then… somewhere along the way... I-I started… developing… feelings for him… I fell in love with him, okay!?" I don't know why but... I raised my voice at the last sentence…

"EEEH!?" The three of them shouted in unison with eyes as wide as you could imagine while I just covered my ears.

"B-brothers in love…?" Masa-nii kept on muttering that line.

"Siblings love? Is this even legal?" Kyo-nii was busy talking to himself about my situation's legitimacy, as if deep in thought.

"Brothers in love huh? Well gender doesn't matter in cases of love…" Kana-nii's eyes were sparkling. Hmph… As expected of a 'host'…

" _What will be the end of me?"_ I thought to myself while waiting for them to calm down.

* * *

I gotta confess something... I am still planning the plot... so... it'll really take a long time for me to post new chapters. Please don't hate me for that .-. I'm trying my best to not let you guys get disappointed! I prefer this than doing my homework XD

Continuation condition: Just like in the last chapter, whether I post a new chapter or not depends on how many of you guys like it


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Confession!

I'm back! My passion for writing has risen up! Yay! Let's continue! Oh right right... Starting from chapter 3 I think I'll only be writing in 3rd person point of view. You see... the reason for neglecting this fanfic was due to both lack of inspiration and time (All the school work and all).

* * *

Azusa's POV

 _Uuh..._ When did I fall asleep? Plus I don't feel like this is my usual bed and the clothes doesn't seem to be my own clothes…

" _This smell is…"_ It seems that the reason I woke up was because of the smell of something cooking… Maybe eggs? I opened my eyes slightly to find out where am I currently sleeping. Even though it's blurry I know that the ceiling isn't the same with the one I see daily, though it is familiar. Then something wet touched both my cheeks and foot, as if something are licking them.

"Nya~"

"Nya~"

" _Nya?_ _"_ I got confused as I heard that sound. I rolled to one side and saw a cat. Or rather… Natsume's cat. I heard two meows, but I can only see a blurry figure. Not long after that, there was something moving under the blanket and I'm guessing that's the other feline.

"Ah Azusa… You awake?" As I thought… I am in Natsume's apartment…

"Un…" I replied with a small voice while I got up with a yawn and rubbed my eyes, "Glasses…" My hands roamed around the bed.

"Your glasses are on the table. I'll get them for you," Judging by the sound, Natsume seemed to be putting down some plates of food. While Natsume was busy with what seems to be breakfast, I petted the cats that were around me, making them purr continuously and cuddled around me. I didn't know which one is which without my glasses.

"Here," Natsume suddenly put on my glasses for me when I was in the middle of lifting up one of the cats, the one that has the patch on its left eye, reminding me of Tsubaki… reminding me of last night…

"You won't eat your breakfast?" Natsume asked as he snapped me back to reality. I didn't say anything. I just stood up and went to sit across Natsume. I was just mostly poking around my food. Honestly speaking… I don't have any appetite.

"Oi… What's up with you today? All lifeless like that…"

"Eh?"

"Moreover you came here like… in the middle of the night…"

-Flashback- Natsume's POV

" _Ungh…_ _Was it just my imagination? Did_ _I just hear my bell ring_ _?"_ I hope it really was just my imagination 'cause dealing things at night isn't really my forte… I went back to sleep, but this time there were a couple of knocks.

" _Geez! I can't sleep like this… Who would come at my house this late?"_ I got off my bed lazily and turned on the lights of my apartment before going to the door to see who was on the other side of the door.

When I opened the door I was downright surprised to see that it was someone I know very well, "Azusa!?"

Azusa smiled, but didn't look at me. Although his smile was kind of pained if you'd ask me. From his look of it, h

"Natsume… Let me… stay…" Azusa's body suddenly went limp and was falling towards my direction. I caught him in my arms, confused about why did he suddenly fall like that, though he was still breathing and when I pulled him away slightly I just saw a serene sleeping face. He just scared me to death for a second! I thought he was molested or something.

" _His sleeping face actually looks… adorable,"_ Without realizing it immediately, my cheeks heated up and my heartbeat raised, although it was just for a sec.

" _Ok ok… Let's just put Azusa on the bed and go back to sleep…"_ I told and calmed myself. I carried Azusa to the bed.

-End of flashback- Normal POV

"What happened after was that I changed your clothes with mine and washed your clothes," Natsume explained carefully, but he got no response from Azusa.

"What's the reason?" Natsume asked, his eyes not looking away from his twin brother.

"…" Azusa poked his food repeatedly.

"OI!" Natsume raised up his voice to get Azusa's attention.

"Wha-? Huh? Reason? Reason of what?" Azusa looked at Natsume, confused. He didn't even listen to a word about what Natsume said. Sighing, Natsume stood up and sat beside Azusa.

"Did something happen at home? It must be because of her? No… Something happened between you and Tsubaki right?" Natsume's gaze on Azusa was sharp and so was his instinct.

"T-that's not true!" Azusa tried to avoid Natsume knowing about Tsubaki's feeling to him.

"Then… shall we inform Tsubaki and the others that you are staying at my place?" Azusa suddenly gripped Natsume's shirt with both his hands, "Don't! I beg you! Anyone but Tsubaki…" Azusa's face looked ready to cry. That was the first time Natsume saw Azusa acting like this and then sighed once more.

"I understand but… does 'that' explain the conflict between you and Tsubaki?" Natsume pointed at Azusa's neck with his violet eyes. Azusa was desperately trying to look at what Natsume pointed, but then remembered what Tsubaki did last night, making him understand what Natsume meant.

"On your neck… a hickey…no… 2 hickeys… they were left by Tsubaki right?" Natsume crossed his arms. Azusa was speechless, but he was pretty sure that his hair covered the marks… but before Azusa was going to ask Natsume how'd he find out, Natsume answered Azusa's curiosity, "I saw them when I changed your clothes last night," He was as blunt as always. Whenever Natsume looked at that mark… there's no denying that he felt anxiety, unpleasantness, anger…

Jealousy…

"He finished it…" Azusa said out of the blue.

"Finished it? What do you mean?" Natsume raised an eyebrow

"Tsubaki… He finished himself too…"

"Azusa… You know that I can't understand if you only say it like that…"

"H-he… used my hand and… came…"

Natsume was shocked when he heard what Azusa just said… Not because Tsubaki went that far, but because of another thing and that is… Azusa's lack of knowledge.

"Azusa… Don't tell me you don't know how 2 guys do it?" Natsume put both his hands on Azusa's shoulders.

"Eh? How they do it…? How 2 guys do it…? What?" Azusa looked totally confused with stars spinning around his head.

While Azusa was in his own fantasy, Natsume leaned his head back and laughed out loud, making the slightly older twin snapped back to reality and irritated that Natsume was acting like he was making fun of him.

" _Really! This guy is just…"_ Natsume continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing at!? If you have something to say just say it!" Azusa looked away in exasperation. Natsume reverted his gaze at Azusa, happiness hinted at both his gaze and voice.

"Sorry sorry… I should've known that you weren't interested in this kind of stuff," Azusa raised an eyebrow as he got even more puzzled every second, "You keep saying that all the time! Just what are you talking about?" Azusa have to admit it… Seeing Natsume like this really does aggravates him to a certain extent because Natsume never laughed like this in front of Azusa before.

Afterwards Natsume tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath and release it.

" _Natsume is acting weirder and weirder…"_ Azusa thought to himself as he felt uneasiness.

"Since Tsubaki have already done that with you… Seems like it's time I tell you too," Natsume wrapped his arms around Azusa's back.

"E-eh? Natsume?" Azusa, not being able to say anything, froze in his spot. That's a normal response since Natsume suddenly changed the atmosphere drastically.

"Azusa… If I will be reincarnated, then I'll find you sooner than anyone else and I'll say it without any qualms. I love you," As Azusa heard those words, he felt as if the whole world stopped moving, his heart stopped beating.

"I'll show you how _it's_ done," Natsume slightly pulled away his head to lock his gaze into Azusa's appealing face, and then without any warning Natsume suddenly leant forward, his soft lips met Azusa's soft ones.

With Natsume's arms wrapped firmly on Azusa's back and the back of his head, and as if Azusa's stuck in a maze, he can't find the way to escape in _this_ kind of position.

"Na...tsu..." Calling out to Natsume was intended to disenchant Natsume from what he is doing, but it looks like to be a bad move since it meant parting his lips which Natsume saw as an opportunity to shove his tongue inside Azusa's mouth before roughly pushing him down, pinning him on the cold, hard floor.

Even if Azusa wanted to push Natsume away, he can't. Compared to his older twins, Natsume is the strongest out of them since he poured his effort in sport in high school. Strong enough to hold both of Azusa's hands with just one hand.

As his eyes looked lower and gaze fixed at Azusa's neck, he saw the marks that Tsubaki left. The more he look at those marks, the more he desired to do the same thing as Tsubaki. He didn't want to let Tsubaki have his own way with Azusa and so Natsume leant down and bit Azusa's neck, just next to Tsubaki's hickey, where anyone can see it. His main intention is to provoke Tsubaki, knowing that his oldest twin is someone more possessive than Natsume himself.

While Natsume's right hand worked on restraining Azusa's hands, the other hand slowly crept inside Azusa's thigh and work its way to lower his pants, causing Azusa's eyes to widen at the contact. Reflexively, Azusa's knee drew up and hit Natsume where the sun doesn't shine, causing Natsume to immediately fall excruciatingly on the floor while his hands was trying to reduce the pain on his crotch.

"Oi! You don't have to go that far-!" When Natsume lifted his head to face Azusa, he met an expression that he never saw on his twin's look. Leaning back with an arm behind him, Azusa's eyes reflected tremor and fright with a hand covering his mouth that were already kissed by both his twins, "W-why…?" Azusa was too shaken at Natsume's sudden act to say anything, as only a word came out of his trembling lips.

"Azusa…" Natsume stared at Azusa with a bit of culpability inside him. After a moment of silence, Natsume stood up from where he was and turned his back on Azusa, "I… I'm sorry for forcing you, but I'm… really serious about you so…" He turned his head around slightly to look at his twin, eyes-half closed as if he felt pathetic to fall in love with his own brother, "Please, put my feelings in thought too…" And just like that, Natsume grabbed his jacket and went out of his apartment for work, leaving Azusa in this kind of state.

Seconds has passed yet Azusa hasn't moved an inch from his spot, just staring at the sight in front of him with a mind as white as a blank paper.

Then a purr reached Azusa's ears, bringing him back to reality. Before long, another purr was heard by Azusa on the other side. The cat on his left side was Azusa and the one on the right was…

"Tsubaki…" Azusa muttered under his breath while both his hands worked on brushing both the feline's fur, which reminded him once again of his closest twin.

" _Why? Why Natsume too…? I have never thought… he would be the same as Tsubaki._ _Would you look at that..._ _He hid his feelings well…_ _"_ He felt burdened, troubled and lost… He is starting to realize how it feels to be in his little sister's position. How it feels to be loved by more than 1 person, how it feels to not being able to return their brothers' feelings and how it feels to not know what to do, especially to someone you have been with since the moment you were created in your mother's womb. For the first time, Azusa truly felt lost… He didn't know if he could continue living his life like he used to.

What is it that made him special to them? He truthfully doesn't understand his twins, especially when and how did they begin developing feelings for him. As he laid down on the soft duvet of Natsume's only bed, he just silently begged to the Gods that all this was just a dream and he'll wake up soon, but he knew that was never going to happen.

Staying in Natsume's place would prove to be a better option since he doesn't really have the mood to talk to his brothers at the moment…

* * *

"Good work everyone!" All the staffs began tidying up the papers that were scattering around the table. The studio where Tsubaki is working at currently was packed with a bunch of hectic workers.

The voice actors are leaning heavily on their chair and among them… there is a certain seiyuu who didn't seem to be like his usual self.

"Asahina-kun? Oooiii…" A seiyuu waved his hand in front of Tsubaki who immediately faced his partner. "H-hai!?" Tsubaki was physically there, but not mentally there.

"You do realize you have been daydreaming the whole day, don't you?" The seiyuu rested his head on his arms that were on the table, eyes looking upward at Tsubaki's troubled expression, "Well… it's nothing that you should be concerned of… so please don't mind me. Anyway… I need to go home. I remembered I had something urgent to do," Tsubaki shoved all his belongings to his bag, trying to avoid talking about his private matters.

Tsubaki's seiyuu friend, Hisashi Kiyoshi, is just plain worried about Tsubaki's condition.

They are currently working on a greenlit anime. It was since a few days ago that Tsubaki hadn't always been himself…

Compared to the other seiyuu, Kiyoshi knows Tsubaki better than them since they attended the same university, but even so... he was no match for Tsubaki's twin, who he often see together with Tsubaki. Each time Azusa came to see how Tsubaki was doing, Tsubaki seemed a bit… off…

" _Aahh! Maybe that's it!"_ Kiyoshi straightened his back and gazed strongly at Tsubaki, "Asahina-kun… Don't tell me… something is going on between you and your twin!?" Kiyoshi hit the nail on the head as Tsubaki flinched, his whole body suddenly stiffened, "N-no! Of course not! I mean… Why would we?" Tsubaki laughed hesitantly. Before Kiyoshi can ask anything more Tsubaki rushed outside the recording room, "See you tomorrow, Hisa-san!" In no time, Tsubaki went out of the studio, walking to wherever his feet takes him to.

Truth to be told, Tsubaki is still thinking about what his brother told him that morning…

* * *

"Ahem," Tsubaki coughed, wishing that his brothers would hurry up as he is already late for work. He didn't want to receive long scolding from producer…

Once all of the three eldest brothers heard Tsubaki's cough, they returned to the current issue.

"F-for the time being, Natsume mailed me that Azusa is at Natsume's place so there's no need to worry," Masaomi stuttered a bit, clearly taken aback by Tsubaki's confession.

" _N-N-N-Natsume!? Why him!?"_ There's no words to describe how frustrated Tsubaki was when hearing his other twin's name. He felt the urge to abandon work and drag Azusa back to the mansion, but that would just worsen their relationship… so he just decided to leave the situation as it is.

"So… Don't worry about Azusa. I'm sure he is old enough to handle his own difficulties," Ukyo reassured Tsubaki, but that wasn't what Tsubaki was worried of. Well that is one of it, but there is one more and he can't allow his brothers to know.

Natsume doesn't seem to be someone who is into family gatherings that much, but recently, when one of the brothers say all of them will be there, Natsume would ask "Will Azusa be there too?" If Azusa come he would say that luckily he is free in that day and if Azusa won't come he'll come up with lame excuses such as, "My Company doesn't allow slackers to work there…"or "A-ah… If I'm not at home there will be no one to take care of Tsubaki and Azusa..."

Although Natsume's face wasn't showing much expression, Tsubaki knew that one day… Natsume will officially be his rival, a powerful one that is.

"So Tsubaki... Do you understand?" Masaomi held his index finger in front of Tsubaking, gesturing to Tsubaki whether he understood fully about what they talked about, which Tsubaki paid no attention to at all.

Ukyo put his fingers on his forehead, shaking his head with eyes closed in the process, showing how unbelievable Tsubaki was to not listen to something so important.

"Just don't put a lot of pressure in A-chan okay? If you understand that much that you are free to go," Tsubaki gave his brothers a puzzled look before excusing himself and went to work.

"Kaname! Why did you let him go just like that!?" Ukyo gave Kaname a deadly glare while Kaname rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… It's okay right? I mean he is late for his work and all…"

"I mean you should've told him that being in love with your own sibling isn't right!"

"Now now… Let's not fight…" The eldest brother stepped into the small quarrel to stop Ukyo from lashing his words onto Kaname too harshly.

"But Masaomi-niisan…" Ukyo tried to find words to defend himself.

"Just like Kaname said… Tsubaki is late to work and it's not like we can't continue this talk some other time. Just let it go for now okay? Let them have some space, na?" Masaomi has completely tamed the stern brother before he could endlessly scold Kaname. The latter sighed in relief that his eldest brother stopped Ukyo.

"Fufu… Now… I wonder where this whole conflict will end~" The 3 brothers all looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

There, at the corner of the room, a person with long and wavy orange hair was shown smiling to himself as he showed up.

"Hikaru? When did you go back to Japan?" Masaomi tilted his head to show his curousity.

"Hn~? You could say at... midnight I guess…" Hikaru faced down with eyes closed and rubbed his chin to make sure he was right.

"Ah!" Hikaru pointed his finger up as if he remembered something, "I also saw Azusa coming out from Tsubaki's room and he wasn't like his usual self… When I asked him where he was going he just shrugged it off and walked pass me… Something must've happened between them!" The 4 oldest brothers kept discussing about the matter between their twin brothers, not knowing Tsubaki was eavesdropping on them.

* * *

And that's the whole reason for Tsubaki's unfocused acting today. He had been agitated, thinking that Natsume would do something to Azusa… To settle this whole misunderstanding, hopefully it IS a misunderstanding, Tsubaki's feet found its way to Natsume's apartment.

The door leading to Azusa's whereabouts is just in front of him and his hand is right beside the doorbell yet he still hesitated to push the button.

" _Come on Tsubaki! Its just one push and that's all! It's all or nothing!"_ After a war of arguments ended inside Tsubaki's mind, with eyes fluttered shut, Tsubaki pressed the doorbell.

" _..."_ Seconds passed and… nothing. Tsubaki pressed it a couple of more times, only to receive the same quiet sound. _"I-is it really okay if I visit him? Azusa is alright right?"_ If Tsubaki wasn't so busy with his own thoughts, he could've heard faint footsteps coming towards his direction.

He tried an alternative way which is knocking the door, "Hello? Anybody home? Azusa?" Once Tsubaki let out those words from his mouth, the faint footsteps turned into a complete silence.

* * *

I'm back doesn't mean that the update will be fast. Just be patient okay? I'm still having difficulties with the plot (Yeah I know, I suck and take too long at deciding plots) Chapter 3 is on its way~!

P.S. Sorry for grammatical or spelling mistakes or the use of words!


End file.
